Ask the Cast
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: Ever just wanted to ask a dumb question and get an even dumber response? Then you've come to the right place. This is where you ask that random question that's bothering you and you get the cast of Princess Tutu to answer it. Just put the question in the private messaging (due to some rules) and see what happens. Questions don't have to be related to the anime. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi there. So, to start off with my Ask the Cast thing, this was the very first question that came to my mind. What happens to dead villians if you can't really kill animations? I just had to see if I could come up with some stupid reason and thanks to Drosselmeyer logic I figured it out.

I hope you guys like this and please, ask some stupid questions for us to answer. Can't wait to hear them.

* * *

**Oh-snap: Help! I think I'm being controlled by Drosselmeyer!**

**Duck: Oh no! What should we do? She could make our lives horrible.**

**Fakir: We could just tie her hands to the chair and take all the writing utensils from the room.**

**Oh-snap: Well, that's thoughtful. Thanks.**

**Fakir: It's better than the other option.**

**Oh-snap: And what's that?**

**Fakir: Cutting off your hands. *shrug***

**Duck: Fakir! I can't believe you!**

**Fakir: What? That's what the bookmen were going to do to me. You think it wouldn't work?**

**Oh-snap: I thought they were called the Gold Corwn Secret Underground Bookclub. Oh well, I guess I've been watching the wrong show.**

**Fakir: Moron.**

**Duck: But if Drosselmeyer's controling her then how will we stop her from like...um, hurting us or...um, yeah.**

**Fakir: How the hell should I know? I already gave you my input.**

**Oh-snap: *whiny voice and extremely fast and mumbled* I don't know what to do...I've got writers block and it doesn't make any sense and I can't find the anwer...why is this happening...it just doesn't make any sense...I just don't understand...this isn't fair...what is going ooooooonnnnnn!**

**Fakir: *staring* This is the author of that pretty creative and intriging story the Secrets in the Circus? What the hell? Duck, you had better not get that emotional cause...that's just stupid. Will you stop? You're giving writers a bad name.**

**Oh-snap: *stops suddenly* Okay. Are you sure I'm not going to die?**

**Fakir: Only if you stab yourself with the pen (which you AREN'T using cause you're typing on a computer.**

**Duck: Which hasn't been invented yet)**

**Fakir: ...and even then you still probably won't kill yourself. However, if you lock yourself in your room and starve yourself then you could easily die but other than that, I seriously doubt you're going to die.**

**Oh-snap: I won't starve myself. I like food. Actually I'm the Shaggy of my family. *really wide smile***

**Duck: Shaggy? Who's that?**

**Fakir: Some hippy from this other show. Don't worry about him, he's even dumber than you and he eats way more than you too.**

**Duck: Oh.**

**Oh-snap: Hey! Don't call Duck or Shaggy stupid! They're both awesome cause they're funny.**

**Duck: Awe, thanks Oh-snap. **

**Fakir: Suck up.**

**Oh-snap: Shut up Fakir or I'll kill you.**

**Fakir: I'd like to see you try. I'm an animated character and you aren't so have fun trying to figure that one out.**

**Oh-snap: Huh, you're right. Dang it! I can't kill an animated character, f%#&ing s*^t!**

**Duck: Oh-snap! Careful what you say, that's not very nice.**

**Oh-snap: Oops, it slipped. *innocent smile***

**Fakir: Yeah right.**

**Oh-snap: Shut up! *sudden realization* Wait a second, if animated characters can't die then...what about all the villians that get killed? If they don't really die then what happens to them?**

***everyone silently thinks***

**Duck: That's a good question. I guess they go to...um, what's that place called that ghosts go to?**

**Fakir: Limbo?**

**Duck: Yeah, that place. Do you think that's where they go?**

**Oh-snap: I don't know. There could be a huge conspiracy over this. We must tell it to the world! Get the word out! I'll get posters and start puting it up on the internet. You guys could go out and picket the White House and we must tell the people. They must know! This could be the biggest thing since the Titanic!**

**Fakir: I really think you're blowing this out of proportion. Duck?**

**Duck: Yeah, she's getting a bit exstatic.**

**Drosselmeyer: Why don't you ask a dead villian?**

**Duck and Fakir: What the hell are you doing here!?**

**Oh-snap: A revolution will be started! The world as we know it will get turned on it's head and we won't any longer live in the Northern Hemisphere but in the Southern...**

**Fakir: Oh-snap?**

**Oh-snap: Maybe we'll start living in the jungle of Nool where we'll meet Horton and see the speck with Mr. Mayor and his wife. Oh that would be so cool! The Dr. Suess characters would make more sense than the real people and...**

**Fakir: OH-SNAP!**

**Oh-snap: What!? *points at Drosselmeyer* Oh, hi, when did you get here? I was just thinking...holy crap! Drosselmeyer!? Wha...how...who...where? **

**Drosselemeyer: Hello to you too Oh-snap. I've come to answer your question about where dead villians go and to explain how it works that I can come back but...**

**Duck: ...the others can't?**

**Fakir: Shut up Duck, we don't want to encourage him. He's even more of a jerk than I am.**

**Oh-snap: You wanna bet?**

**Fakir: You shut up too.**

**Duck: *curiously* So what does happen to dead villians?**

**Drosselmeyer: Well, you see, once we are killed in the story we are no longer needed in the story so we head to a place for us villians to hang out. It's more of paradise there because we get to sit around and chat with each other and watch T.V. and play poker and...**

**Oh-snap: So it's just Hades' lair?**

**Drosselmeyer: How did you guess?**

**Oh-snap: That's just something I'd expect from a villian like him. So, if it's not torture or what not, is that why you don't come back?**

**Drosselmeyer: Ha ha ha. No, not at all my young author. It's just that they're too lazy. Once they get a taste of not having to actually do anything and get whatever they want they just don't want to come back.**

**Fakir: Then why the hell do you keep coming back!?**

**Drosselmeyer: I just love writing stories and making my characters do things. I just love watching them run around and play out my ingenius creations.**

**Fakir: You freaking jerk. Can't you just sit in a rocky chair with a book and let the world pass you by without messing with it. God, you're annoying!**

**Drosselmeyer: I could always coax the Raven back for another show down.**

**All: NO!**

**Drosselmeyer: *laughing* Didn't think so. Oh, my, look at the time. I've gotta get back.**

**Oh-snap: Get back where?**

**Drosselmeyer: To my grave. It seems that if I leave little Uzura too long she starts messing with the gears and everything gets thrown out of its place. So, until next time, toodles.**

**Fakir: *waits for old man to leave* Did he just say toodles?**

**Duck: Uh-huh.**

**Fakir: I am so embarrassed he's related to me.**

**Oh-snap: Well, fun fact, fun fact, fun fact! There went your fun fact. I hope that everyone reading got just a bit more edumacated.**

**Fakir: Oh, yeah, that's just great. Break the fourth wall.**

**Duck: Fourth wall? But all the walls are still here.**

**Fakir: I'll explain it later, Duck.**

**Duck: Okay.**

**Oh-snap: Well, I gotta go because I'ma gonna eat. Slaters! **

**Fakir: Moron.**


	2. Daffy Duck

It's that time to answer questions again. I was watching these random cartoons with my little sister when the question what is the white thing around Daffy Duck's neck supposed to be and I thought it would be just perfect for something Duck could answer.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Oh-snap: ...And they had a party and went home. The End. Yep, that sounds good, I just hope it isn't too sappy for the readers. **

**Duck: Whatcha doing?**

**Oh-snap: Huh? Oh, I just finished this little story.**

**Duck: What's it about?**

**Oh-snap: Well, it's about some kids and a party.**

**Fakir: That's sounds boring, at least compared to the other things you've written.**

**Oh-snap: Maybe it sounds boring but it has explosions and fighting and...stuff.**

**Fakir: Yeah, explosions in the kitchen and fighting over the remote for the T.V.**

**Oh-snap: Hey, you know what...*thing pops up on computer* Huh? What's this? *reads* What is the white thing that's around Daffy Duck's neck? **

**Duck: Daffy Duck? Hey, I know him. He used to visit the lake sometimes with a big rabbit. They never did stay long. Always running off with a bald guy chasing them. *sigh***

**Fakir: You know Daffy Duck?**

**Duck: I don't 'know him' know him but I've met him once.**

**Oh-snap: So, do you know what the white thing is?**

**Fakir: I wouldn't be surprised if he got his neck run over by a bike with white wheels.**

**Duck: That would hurt really bad, huh?**

**Fakir: Duh.**

**Oh-snap: But if it was a bike wheel or any wheel then it would have just been on one side of his neck...wouldn't it? The wheel wouldn't have touched his entire neck.**

**Fakir: Not unless the bike came back after he turned over.**

**Oh-snap: You aren't helping here. So, let's see, maybe it's paint cause he thought he looked boring being all black.**

**Fakir: Or his head actually fell off once and the white thing is holding it in place.**

**Duck: That's just disgusting Fakir.**

**Oh-snap: You know what, we need another opinion. Let's get someone else in here. *begins typing***

**Fakir: What are you doing?**

**Oh-snap: I'm e-mailing Mytho and Rue.**

**Fakir: They have e-mail? Oh, hell no. That is so not fair. Why can't I have a computer too?**

**Duck: They are royalty after all.**

**Oh-snap: There. It's sent and they should be here in the next...few seconds.**

***Mytho and Rue suddenly appear in the room***

**Fakir: Whoa, how the hell did you get here so fast?**

**Mytho: Magic.**

**Rue: Actually, we got a teleportation device from Spock when he came to visit. He's actually really nice. In fact he sort of reminded my of Mytho...before he got his heart back and all.**

**Mytho: So what's the big crisis?**

**Oh-snap: Do you have any idea what the white thing is around Daffy Duck's neck?**

**Mytho: Uh...a bandaid for a papercut?**

**Rue: Ooh, a paper cut on the neck? Youch! That's got to hurt.**

**Mytho: Oh, wait! I know, it's to hide the zipper because he's secretly not a duck *whispers creepily* he's a dinosaur.**

***everyone stares at him like he's mad***

**Mytho: What? **

**Fakir: Are you serious? A dinosaur?**

**Mytho: It's better than saying he's a crossdressing gorilla in a duck suit. *Fakir face palms himself* I thought so.**

**Duck: Mytho, are you feeling okay?**

**Rue: Don't worry, he gets this way everytime he uses the teleporter. He should be back to normal in a few hours.**

**Fakir: I don't think he's ever been normal. Even when he didn't have a heart (or a brain for that matter) he was a bit weird. I mean, come on, jumping out of windows without pants? What were you thinking?**

**Mytho: I was trying to start a new fashion. It might not have looked like it but I was trying to come up with a sneaky way to change the world.**

**Fakir: By not wearing pants?**

**Mytho: Exactly.**

**Fakir: Moron.**

**Oh-snap: Soooo, back to the topic of discussion. Any other ideas about Daffy?**

**Duck: He could just be wearing a white choker so he would stand out in a crowd.**

**Mytho: See? The secret fashion statement. It's catching on. I will change the world! Yes!**

**Rue: Calm down dear. Anyway, I think we're just over thinking this whole thing.**

**Fakir: Finally someone with some sense.**

**Rue: I think he's trying to be a zebra or maybe a penguin or white tiger. *Fakir's jaw drops* He's just a few stipes away and he sure acts like a ferocious beast.**

**Fakir: You're kidding! You're also coming up with a B.S. answer? What kind of world am I living in?**

**Oh-snap: A make believe one.**

**Fakir: Shut up Oh-snap or you will get it.**

**Oh-snap: Well, this sure has been fun but...oh, look at the time. I should post this before people think I've forgotten about them.**

**Fakir: You aren't getting out of this that easily!**

**Oh-snap: Til the next question. Pray for me people!**

***runs out of room with Fakir chasing angrily***

**Duck: I sure hope he doesn't hurt her.**

**Rue: I'm sure he will but I doubt he'd kill her.**

**Mytho: Don't forget about my fashion statement! IT'LL CHANGE THE WORLD!**

* * *

Please ask me questions before Fakir kills me. I don't want to die before I turn twenty and I hope this answers anyone's questions or hell, even sparks any.

Can't wait to hear from you.

**AAAHHHHHHHH! Fakir, I'll stop just please don't kill me! What would Duck think!?**


	3. Another Chapter 3

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to put up some more chapters and for those of you who are wondering chapter three had to be taken down because of some rules regarding the stories. However, I can still anser the questions if they are put into the private messaging thingy. I seemed to have overlooked that little rule when creating this story and I almost got into some serious trouble. ;( I don't wanna die!

Okay, so, I have read the reviews I've gotten so far and I'd love to answer the questions but as you read above...I'm incapable but that won't stop me from still coming up with some other questions to answer in the mean time.

I really hope to hear from you guys because the questions i've gotten so far are hilarious. Can't wait to see more so I can answer them (but they have to be in the PM or I'll get assassinated... okay?)

Anyway, how about another dumb question, huh?

* * *

**Oh-Snap: ...and that's why Martians don't really exist.**

**Duck: Really? How do you know all of that?**

**Oh-Snap: Because I...um, do. **

**Rue: Right, and so you want us to believe that giant tea cups over threw the Martians empire by turning the planet into a desert with boiling hot water?**

**Oh-Snap: Pretty much, yeah.**

**Mytho: Sounds logical to me.**

**Rue: Right now, the invention of an ejector seat in a helicopter would sound logical.**

**Mytho: Hey, that's not a bad idea.**

**Rue: When will the effects of the teleporter wear off?**

**Duck: So, Oh-Snap, do you know what happened to Fakir? He hasn't come back from chasing you out of the room. You didn't hurt him did you?**

**Oh-Snap: *laughing nervously* Ha ha ha, no. Why would I hurt him? He only...wanted to kill me. I don't see any reason to hurt him and besides, I know you'd be very upset if he never came back.**

**Mytho: *elbowing Duck mischeviously* Yeah, very upset. Tee hee.**

**Rue: I don't understand how I can live with you.**

**Duck: But Oh-Snap, where is he?**

**Oh-Snap: to tell you the truth...I have no idea. I kinda lost him by the lake. I don't know how I lost him seeing how he lives in Gold Crown and I don't but I'm sure he'll be fine. Just giddy as you might say.**

**Duck: I'm getting kind of worried.**

**Oh-Snap: He'll be fine. He's like the toughest guy with a ponytail that I know of. In fact he's probably the only guy with a ponytail that I know. That's kind of weird isn't it?**

**Rue: It's not as weird as knowing a guy with pure white hair who's only, what, fifteen? Sixteen? Or what about a girl that's actually a duck? How weird can that be and yet you think knowing a guy with a ponytail is weird? I think you need to go to a mental hispital if that's your definition of weird.**

**Mytho: ooh, mental hospitals. I've heard of those. They're supposed to have the funnest people ever. I kinda want to visit one some day just to see how fun those people are.**

**Rue: Mytho, crazy people are in mental hospitals.**

**Mytho: I know, that's why it would be fun to visit.**

**Duck: Come on guys, am I the only one worried about Fakir?**

**Oh-Snap: Pretty much summed it up.**

**Duck: You're mean sometimes, you know that?**

**Oh-Snap: I try. *innocent smile***

***Suddenly ceiling opens and Fakir drops from a big black hole***

**Fakir: Wha the heel man? You know you could have let me walk back, right?**

**Drosselmeyer: *inside big black hole* I know but I just love being a bother. That's what makes my job soooooooooo much fun.**

**Fakir: A$$hole.**

**Duck: Fakir! You're okay! *runs and hugs him***

**Fakir: Of course I'm okay. I just got into a heated debate with freaking Drosselmeyer over some stupid question thing someone asked as I was trying to murder Oh-Snap. *glares at me***

**Duck: Uh-oh, so uh, what was the question?**

**Fakir: Is a piano a string instument or not?**

**Rue: What kind of a stupid question is that?**

**Mytho: Well, this thing is for sstupid questions.**

**Rue: Yeah, that's true. So, how can we tell if a piano is a string instument or not?**

**Drosselmeyer: It is a percussion instrument. Ask any music student. Take Altor for instance...*disappears and reappears, dropping Altor into the room***

**Altor: Whoa, what? Where am I?**

**Oh-Snap: Hi Altor. Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?**

**Altor: It's been fine...I think. *looks at spelling of his name* Hold on a sec. Who's name is that?**

**Oh-Snap: That's your name.**

**Altor: No it's not. **

**Mytho: Sure it is. See AL...TOR. Altor. It's your name.**

**Altor: That's not how you spell it. It's spelled A-U-T-O-R. **

**Oh-Snap: Yeah, well, it's pronounced Altor so that's how I'm freaking spelling it and if you're going to make a fuss about something as stupid as a misspelling of your name you need a new life.**

**Fakir: Okay, Oh-Snap, I think we've forgotten the reason he's here. So, Altor, is a piano a string or a percussion instroment?**

**Altor: How the hell should I know? I just play the damn thing, I don't analize it.**

**Drosselmeyer: Well you should. *very sing-songy***

**Fakir: Shut up Drosselmeyer. You should be partying with your other dead villian buddies, not making our lives miserable, you damn moron.**

**Drosselmeyer: Oh. tsk tsk. What a temper. I still can't believe you're related to me.**

**Altor: Yeah, neither can I.**

**Dross and Fakir: Shut up Altor.**

**Duck: You know, I kinda think a piano is part tuba.**

***every stares in confusion***

**Everyone: What!?**

**Duck: No seriously. It's big, rounndish, can go really deep, and is really shiny.**

**Rue: That doesn't make it part tuba.**

**Mytho: Yeah it does. It totally does. OMG! Duck's a genius! A piano is part tuba! Freaking awesome! So that means dogs are part squirrel, chickens are part bunny, cars are part horse, and hamsters are part lion! Its a complete revolation of logic. I must tell Doctor Insano about this!**

**Rue: Doctor Insano? Who is that?**

**Mytho: He's the most genius idiot to ever walk this planet. He's just as cool as Santa Christ...er, maybe not as cool but he's up there.**

**Oh-Snap: *jaw hangs open* O...M...G...you know about TGWTG? How? They're only on the internet.**

**Mytho: If you got e-mail you got internet.**

**Oh-Snap: I think my head just inploded. This is the coolest thing since the invention of ice. I finally have something to fan girl over with Mytho! This is soooo freaking AWESOME!**

**Altor: As interesting as this whole conversation is, I really need to get back to...**

**Oh-Snap: *grabs Altor's shoulders* You have no idea how awesome TGWTG is. It is the best group of comedians ever! Well, internet reviews ever (that I know of) and they are the funniest thing since Whose Line is it Anyway. Please tell me you know of Whose Line. **

**Altor: *peals fingers off shoulders* Uh, no. I don't know about hat and I don't really want to know about that...weirdo. I'm going to go back to playing the piano and trying to figure out thee secret message in Bethoven's fifth.**

**Duck: The movie?**

**Altor: *sarcastically* Yes, the movie. That totally has a secret message in it. What an idiot.**

**Fakir: Hey, no one can call anyone an idoit or a moron except me.**

**Altor: Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? Fight me? You kinda lost the chance to fight anyone when you became a writer, Fakir.**

**Fakir: Okay, that's it. I'm getting out the missile launcher. You are so gonna pay for what you just said Altor and just to make things even worse, I'm going to destroy your piano too.**

**Altor: You wouldn't dare.**

**Fakir: Try me.**

**Oh-Snap: A missile launcher? Where di you get one of those?**

**Mytho: Plot holes! I love plot holes! They're the coolest things ever! Don't you think so Rue?**

**Rue: How is there a plot hole in something that doesn't even have a plot?**

**Oh-Snap: Ooh, another question. hmm, this is a tricky one. How do you have a plot hole in something that doesn't have a plot?**

**Duck: Well, we are living in a place where electricity has barely been invented so...**

**Fakir: Just deal with the fact I have a rocket launcher.**

**Oh-Snap: I thought you said it was a missile launcher.**

**Fakir: Missile, rocket, same dif. Just deal with it Oh-Snap because once I'm done with Altor I'm coming after you. Don't think i haven't forgotten that I'm going to kill you.**

**Oh-Snap: Crap. Well, anyway, as Fakir and Altor duke it out and I baracade myself in my nuclear bomb shelter, I really hope you guys message me and the others some questions because...*explosion happens outside*...well, I'm starting to lose my ability to come up with random enough questions to keep the others from killing me.**

**Duck: I'm not going to kill you Oh-Snap.**

**Oh-Snap: Awe, that's very nice of you Duck but...*nearly gets hit by missile* can you tell your boyfriend to chill out and stop having more dangerous anger issues than the Hulk and Wolverine combined?**

**Rue: I doubt even Duck could talk sense into Fakir when he's in a state like this.**

**Mytho: Did you know that elves are actually Polish?**

**Everyone who was listening: WHAT!?**

**Mytho:Huh? Did I say something?**

**Rue: You just said...oh, never mind. I think we should just walk home. I really don't want to deal with this for another three hours back at the castle.**

**Duck: Are you leaving?**

**Rue: I 'm afraid so but don't you worry, we'll be back again for some more strange...happenings. Come on Mytho, we need to be getting home. Hopefully by the time we get there you'll be back to normal.**

**Mytho: Normal? What's normal? Is anything really normal? Can you see the normalocity of anything in this world?**

**Oh-Snap: *watches as Mytho keeps philosophicalises* Okay, I sure hope he stops being so weird. He is a prince after all. So, again, I will hear from you guys soon enough and please remember I can only answer PM questions because those are the rules. Until next time...I can't wait to read your silly questions. Au revoir. :D**


	4. Bear Color

Yay! I'm going to another one of these ask the cast things. I've seen what you guys have said and I'm very VERY happy you guys find these funny. I will do my best to keep up the shinanigans with the cast and who knows, maybe I'll bring in other characters that you wouldn't expect. Tee hee hee. (evil smile)

* * *

**Oh-Snap: Did you guys ever wonder if cows were secretly rouge aliens that the other aliens just try to get back?**

**Fakir: Uh...what brought that up all of a sudden?**

**Oh-Snap: I have no idea. I guess it's because of all the alien based movies I've been watching recently.**

**Duck: Ooh, alien movies? Like what?**

**Oh-Snap: Um, Monsters Vs. Aliens, The Iron Giant, Megamind, Escape from Planet Earth, I'm not sure if Despicable Me counts, Teen Titans and uh...oh Doctor Who.**

**Fakir: Have you been watching all of those since the last update?**

**Oh-Snap: Uh...nooooo.**

**Fakir: Right. Anyway, do you guys know what happened to Altor? He seemed to have disappeared after our fight.**

**Duck: Yeah, cause you blew him to pieces.**

**Fakir: No I didn't and even if I did we all know that you can't kill an animated character. He seemed to have been teleported to some other location after I hit him with a missile.**

**Duck: I thought they were rockets.**

**Fakir: Whatever. I kinda wanted to know if he had a plastic donkey I could borrow.**

**Oh-Snap: Why the hell would you want a plastic donkey?**

**Fakir: To freak Uzura out. She's been bugging me and I really want to confuse the hell out of her so I can finally have some privacy to do some writing.**

**Oh-Snap: *mumbling* Like you actually write anything.**

**Fakir: What was that?**

**Oh-Snap: Nothing. Oh, hey, I just got this random question, how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

**Fakir: Haven't we already answered a question like this?**

**Oh-Snap: I don't think so.**

**Duck: What's a wood chuck?**

**Fakir: It's a genetically altered beaver so it looks like a human.**

**Duck: Really? Why is the beaver genetically altered?**

**Fakir: Because it is now just shush...I'm thinking.**

**Oh-Snap: *whispering to Duck* He's thinking really hard, I can see the smoke coming out of his ears.**

***Duck and I giggle***

**Fakir: What are you two talking about?**

**Duck: Nothing.**

**Oh-Snap: Hey, Fakir, I was just kidding about that question. I wasn't serious about it so you can stop thinking about it.**

**Fakir: I wasn't thinking about that stupid question, I was thinking about...what I'm going to eat when I get home. If I ever get home.**

**Duck: Hey, Oh-Snap...**

**Oh-Snap: Yeah?**

**Duck: I was wondering, will you be writing any other stories about me and Fakir?**

**Oh-Snap: Of course I will but it won't always be just about you two. You guys are the main characters but without the back ground characters you don't really have a very good story to work with. Nothing to play off of if you catch my drift.**

**Fakir: Oh, like Duck and I don't hit each other with clever insults enough. Come on Oh-Snap, we all know you really writing "romantic" scenes with...us. I guess you're just a super romantic person, huh?**

**Oh-Snap: No I'm not! I've never even had a real boyfriend before.**

***they stare at me in surprise***

**Duck: You've never had a boyfriend? Aren't you lonely?**

**Oh-Snap: Nope, I've got my friends, my imagination and my art. I'm totally cool with not having a stupid relationship.**

**Duck: Relationships aren't stupid. Falling in love is amazing.**

**Oh-Snap: And look at what happened to you the first time you fell in love. Didn't go so well did it? That's exactly why I don't want any relationships because I don't want to end up being hurt like everyone else I've ever seen.**

**Duck: Well, it is true that my love for Mytho was very...um, empty, it doesn't mean I can't try again. *looks over at Fakir***

**Fakir: What are you looking at moron? I'm not going to get involved in your emotional conversation.**

**Oh-Snap: Jerk.**

**Fakir: Moron.**

**Oh-Snap: Dunce bucket.**

**Fakir: The hell?**

**Oh-Snap: Ha! I win.**

**Fakir: Seriously, what the hell is a dunce bucket? How did you even come up with a word like that?**

**Oh-Snap: Dollup head.**

**Fakir: Again with the stupid made up words. Where do you get those?**

**Oh-Snap: TV shows.**

**Fakir: You watch some pretty weird TV shows.**

**Oh-Snap: Including yours?**

**Fakir: Yea...hey!**

**Oh-Snap: Got you again. Tee hee.**

**Fakir: Am I going to have to get my sword?**

**Oh-Snap: No, I think I'm done.**

**Fakir: Better be.**

***Uzura randomly walks into the room banging on her drum***

**Duck: Uzura? What are you doing here?**

**Uzura: I have a question, zura.**

**Duck: Yeah? What is it.**

**Uzura: Why do Drosselmeyer's hands fall off, zura?**

**Fakir: For the same reason the headless horseman has no head, he deserved it.**

**Duck: That's not very nice Fakir.**

**Fakir: Well, it wasn't very nice of him to try and make our lives a tragity. He's just getting what he deserves.**

**Oh-Snap: The same thing could have happened to you.**

**Fakir: I didn't deserve it so it didn't happen. Take that you ding bat.**

**Oh-Snap: Ooh, an insult besides moron? I'm impressed.**

**Fakir: Shut up, dirt bag.**

**Duck: Can we stop the name calling?**

**Uzura: It's funny, zura. Keep going.**

**Fakir: You know what, just because you want us to keep calling each other names I'm gonna stop.**

**Oh-Snap: Ha ha! Automatic win! I win, you lose. What now loser?**

**Fakir: Shut up.**

**Uzura: What word starts with an 'E', zura, ends with and 'E' and has only one letter?**

**Duck: Uh...what? I don't think there's such a word. **

**Fakir: It's a riddle, Duck. The answer is...**

**Uzura: Don't answer it, zura! I'll kill you if you do, zura.**

**Fakir: Damn. When did you get violent?**

**Oh-Snap: Must have gotten it from you.**

***Fakir 'growls' at me***

**Duck: Let me see. Starts with an 'E', ends with an 'E' and has only one letter. What could it be? Is it an eagle? Ooh, Ele. That starts and ends with 'E' and has just one letter in it. Is that it, Uzura?**

**Uzura: I don't know, zura. I heard Miss Edel ask it, zura, and she didn't tell me the damn answer!**

**Duck: Oh.**

**Oh-Snap: Well, I know this one. If you want, I could tell you.**

**Duck: Please do.**

**Oh-Snap: It's an envelope. It starts with 'E' and ends with it and it holds one letter. See?**

**Duck: Oh. Yeah. I get it now.**

**Fakir: If you want a really hard riddle, I've got one.**

**Oh-Snap: Shoot.**

**Fakir: You're sitting in a room with one window. The window faces the South and a bear passes by. What color is the bear?**

***everyone is '...'***

**Duck: Is it brown?**

**Fakir: Nope.**

**Oh-Snap: Window...South...room...bear...color...God Damn it! I have no idea! What is the bear's color?**

**Fakir: If any of you can get it then leave the answer in the reviews. If we can't answer your questions directly then you might as well try to answer ours. Don't worry, they'll become even more interesting than this in later chapters and I'll make sure they are.**

**Oh-Snap: *franticlly* Please tell me the answer! I'll die if I don't know!**

**Fakir: I'd pay to see that.**

**Oh-Snap: Shut up or I'll get out my buzooka and shoot you in the face!**

**Duck: Isn't a buzooka a plastic buzzing toy?**

**Uzura: That's a kazoo stupi, zura. I've got one here, zura.**

***pulls out pink kazoo***

**Duck: Cool! Can I play it?**

**Uzura: There's too amny questions, zura! I'm sick of them!**

***she runs out of the room, wailing***

**Duck: *shrugs* Hey, i got a free kazoo out of the deal. This can't be all that bad.**

**Oh-Snap: Please hurry up and tell me what color the bear is and I'll be sure to give you more dumb stuff to read. If you can answer before Duck makes me go crazy with her kazoo then I'll do something really freaking random...even more random than watching Fakir shoot Altor with a rocket launcher, or maybe it was the other way around. Oh well, can't wait to hear from you guys. Slaters.**


End file.
